


[Fanart] Tasteful Jewelry

by GuardianofTarts (TKodami)



Series: Vulcan Jewelry [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Jewelry, Portraits, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/GuardianofTarts
Summary: Spock raids Sarek's jewelry.
Series: Vulcan Jewelry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

  
[Click here](https://64.media.tumblr.com/aacab7882a82a118e5e0441ac2298908/8a7e4a9a2823dd2e-fe/s540x810/5b2311184ccb84cae991f3c8a94370bb9d90f35b.png) for full-sized image. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost from tumblr, circa 2015. Spock is rocking Sarek's body jewelry from _Search for Spock_. The next chapter has progress pics.


	2. In-Progress Painting




End file.
